


Homojen hommaa

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, Yleislätinää, background Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Freeform, background Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Freeform, huumoria
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ehkä päivät eivät enää olleet niin hohdokkaita kuin ennen, mutta ainakin heillä oli jotain jonka puolesta elää.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 7. Päivät
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Homojen hommaa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011. Tämän voi ottaa joko pre-slashina tai kavereiden välisenä höpöstelynä. Taustalla rowlingversen paritukset Harry/Ginny & Ron/Hermione.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Lapset oli viimeinkin saateltu Tylypahkan pikajunaan, ja Harry istui Ronin kanssa Vuotavan noidankattilan perimmäisessä nurkassa. Pubi oli varsin täynnä, kuten sunnuntailta odottaa saattoi, mutta he olivat silti onnistuneet saamaan oman pöydän.

"Joskus tuntuu, että minun elämäni on yhtä kompromissia. Paitsi että minä olen se, joka antaa aina periksi", Ron sanoi kumottuaan ensimmäisen tuoppinsa.

Harry tuijotti häntä hetken. "Sehän oli sekavaa."

Ron huokaisi ja tilasi uuden oluen ohitse laahustavalta baarinpitäjältä.

"Mutta joo, tajuaahan sen. Hermione on tottunut tekemään asiat omalla tavallaan", Harry jatkoi mietittyään tovin.

"Vielä 20 vuoden jälkeenkin?" Ron kysyi sarkastisella äänellä.

"No hei, nyt kun lapset on poissa, meillä ei Ginnyn kanssa ole mitään mistä puhua. Hyvä että huomenet saan", Harry koetti lohduttaa.

"Tämä on pisin aika, jonka olen saanut tällä viikolla puhua ilman 'Ron!' tiuskahdusta", Ron tunnusti.

"Saat sentään sen", Harry mutisi.

"Voisin elää ilmankin."

Harry mietti hetken. Ehkä heidän elämänsä olivat urautuneet. Ehkä päivät eivät enää olleet niin hohdokkaita kuin ennen, mutta ainakin heillä oli jotain jonka puolesta elää. Samassa Harry tajusi ajatustensa teennäisyyden ja oli naurahtaa ääneen. Ronin murjottavan ilmeen nähdessään hän kuitenkin nieli hilpeytensä ja heitti ilmaan ehdotuksen, jota oli pohtinut jo muutaman päivän ajan.

"Meidän pitäisi lähteä kalastamaan."

"Täh?" Ron havahtui synkeistä ajatuksistaan.

"Joo, niin ne tekee elokuvissa, miehet siis, kun kotiolot kyllästyttää."

"Siis sinä ja minä?"

"Niin."

"Kahdestaan teltassa keskellä metsää?"

"Niin", Harry sanoi, mutta ei kuulostanut enää niin varmalta.

Ron maiskautti suutaan ja katsoi kattoon. "Kuulostaa vähän... homojen hommalta."

Seuraavaan viikonloppuun mennessä Harry oli jo ehtinyt unohtaa ehdotuksensa. Aamu oli pitkällä, kun hän laskeutui yläkerran rappusia ja suunnisti kohti keittiötä. Hän kaatoi pannunpohjat kuppiinsa ja väisti Ginnyn murhaavan mulkaisun kiiruhtamalla katsomaan, kuka soitti hormikelloa.

"Joko pakkasit?" Ron kysyi varusterinkkansa takaa pyörähdettyään arinalle.

"Mitä?"

"No se kalastusreissu."

"Ron?" Ginny ihmetteli keittiöstä.

"Ei mitään hätää!" Ron huikkasi olkansa yli. "Me vaan mennään Harryn kanssa pyydystämään jokunen niljakas ahven."

Ginny ei vastannut, ja Harry syöksyi tunkemaan vaihtovaatteet reppuunsa. Hänellä ei ollut ongen puolikastakaan, mutta se ei haitannut — hän pyydystäisi kalat vaikka paljain käsin.

"Rauhallista", Ron tuumasi heidän loikoessaan joenpenkalla omatekoiset vavat käsissään.

"Taivaallista", Harry hymisi. Hän nojasi puolilahoon puunrunkoon ja paistatteli iltapäivän auringonpaisteessa suljetuin silmin. "Ei yhtäkään nalkuttavaa vaimoa, ei yhtäkään kimppailmiintymistä kärttävää lasta. Sen sijaan raitista ilmaa ja hermolepoa jo toista päivää putkeen."

"Unohtamatta hyvää seuraa", Ron totesi virnistäen.

"Joo, ihan totta", Harry myönteli ja tirkisti Ronia luomiensa raosta. "Oli hyvä idea tulla tänne."

"Johan se oli aikakin", Ron hymähti. "Me ei olla pitkään aikaan tehty mitään kahdestaan."

"Ei Deanin polttareiden jälkeen", Harry muisteli.

Ron nauroi ääneen. "No ei me siellä kyllä kahdestaan oltu."

"No oltiinpa ainakin puoli iltaa, kun eksyttiin siihen strippibaariin."

"No ei me sielläkään _kahdestaan_ oltu", Ron huomautti.

"Melkein kuitenkin."

Ron kellahti selälleen huomaamatta lainkaan, että hänen onkensa koho pulpahti pinnan alle. Oli niin rauhallista. Tuntui uskomattomalta, että he olivat vaivaisen kävelymatkan päässä pienestä kylästä, jonka nimeä Ron ei ollut ennen kuullutkaan eikä sen puoleen enää muistanutkaan. Notkelma, johon he olivat leiriytyneet, muistutti hän jostain syystä Tylypahkasta. Ehkä ruoho heidän allaan oli juuri oikean väristä, ehkä joen kareileva pinta toi mieleen Tylypahkan mailla vellovan järven. Ehkä mielleyhtymä johtui vain siitä, että pitkästä aikaa hän oli saanut jättää huolensa taakseen ja lekotella tekemättä mitään, ilman vastuuta. Aivan kuten kouluaikoina.

"Aloin miettiä sitä homojen hommaa", Ron tuumasi hetken kuluttua. "Ei se varmaan huonompi juttu olisi."

"Täh?" Harry havahtui puoliunesta ja räpytteli pöllämystyneenä silmiään.

"Mieti nyt. Ei vaimoja, vain pelkkää kalastamista päivästä toiseen. Tai huispaamista. Eikä tarvitsisi selitellä kenellekään, miksi 'pitää taas mennä katsomaan typerää luudalla lentelyä'", Ron sanoi imitoiden Hermionen ääntä.

Harry kohotti kulmaansa kysyvästi.

"Etkä oikeastaan ole edes pahannäköinen", Ron tokaisi kohotellen leikkisästi kulmiaan.

Harry repesi nauramaan ja valahti selälleen vasten puunrunkoa.

"Et ole itsekään hassummannäköinen, Ron", Ron johdatteli ja tarttui Harrya kädestä.

"Mitä sinä oikein..." Harry älähti ja yritti nykäistä kätensä kauemmas. Ron ei kuitenkaan päästänyt irti.

"Sulje silmäsi", Ron komensi. "Ihan rauhassa vaan, en minä yritä pussata tai mitään."

Harry pyöräytti silmiään, mutta sulki ne lopulta kuuliaisesti. Hän tunsi Ronin käyvän makuulle viereensä, pohje hipoen hänen pohjettaan. Ronin käsi oli lämmin hänen kädessään, ja hetken kuluttua Ron solmi sormensa Harryn sormiin.

"Aurinko paistaa, vesi liplattaa ja on lämmintä", Ron aloitti puhuen aivan Harryn korvan juuressa. "Ei paha, eihän?"

"No ei", Harry myönsi.

"Me tunnetaan niin hyvin kuin kaksi ihmistä voi toisensa tuntea, eikö vain?" Ron jatkoi. "Ja sinä tykkäät minusta."

"Joo", Harry sanoi. Mitäpä hän sitä kieltämäänkään. Ronin silitti peukalollaan hänen rystysiään.

"Selvää homojen hommaahan tämä sitten on."


End file.
